


One Of Those Nights

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: Thank You, All Of You [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: After a week without each other, Nat and Jeff reunite.
Relationships: Natalie Manning/ Jeffrey Manning
Series: Thank You, All Of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One Of Those Nights

Jeff was amped up, as he usually was after a week of field training, and now that it was all over?

He wanted to be at home with Natalie, who'd taken the week off.

She didn't do well without him, at all. Being without him for a week made Nat the worst kind of moody, and she didn't want to take it out on her patients.

Or on Owen, who'd packed up his things and spent the week with both of his grandmothers, Carol coming in just for the hell of it.

Truthfully it was to avoid her creepy brother in law, but Nat wasn't complaining, and neither were Helen and Owen, who looked forward to spending time with her.

Natalie knew it wasn't going to be a short night at all, so she'd spent the entire day getting pampered and beautified waiting for him to come back to her.

She was kneeling on the chair in the middle of their bedroom when she hears him call out, "Nat? I'm home!"

"In the bedroom," she calls back.

He walks in, his layers off and hanging up in the downstairs bathroom, his eyes widening at the sight of her, "Damn...."

"You like it?' She grins.

"Oh baby, like is an understatement," he moans, sliding to his knees in front of her, "Come here..."

She sits up straight, whimpering softly as he cups her face in his hands, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too," she nods, running her hands gently through his hair.

"I don't have to ask, do I?'

"Trust your instinct babe," she whispers.

He reaches for her panties, "Trust my instinct?'

She sighs happily, "Always."

He trails teasing kisses down her legs as he slides them off, his tongue finding her heat instantly, "So good...."

"Yes... god I missed you!" Nat cries out, pushing him deeper.

Jeff moans, "Mmm.... you taste so good, I missed you so much."

"You have no idea," she gasps out, groaning loudly as he begins alternating between licking and sucking her clit.

"Babe.... it isn't gonna--," she grits out.

"Mmm, I can feel," he whispers, going faster.

"Oh god..." she gasps out.

"Mmm..." he moans, savoring every last drop as he lifts his head, 'you weren't kidding about getting needy as hell when I'm gone."

"Can you blame me though?' She pants breathlessly.

He lifts her up into his lap, leaning down to suck at the pulse point under her left ear, "Not at all whatsoever."

She moans, "You're going to kill me one of these days."

"Hell of way to go though huh?' He smirks down at her.

She leans back, her body moving in perfect sync with his.

Every thrust forward was met with synchronous movement from Natalie, and it made her head spin.

Even after all these years, they were still in sync, and it made her soul dizzy with lust, love and desire.

She let her head fall back as he latched on to her left nipple, a deep, guttural groan of pleasure falling from her lips.

"So good," she groans, "So close...!"

"Are you?" he asks, moving slower.

"Yes...!" She feels every ligament stretch and muscle tense, and then with one final thrust forward from Jeff?

Her vision blurred, stars appeared and she was left short of breath, panting as she tried to catch it.

"Holy hell--!" she exclaimed a few minutes later, exhaling sharply, "That was incredible."

"I'll take it," he grins.

She rests her head in that spot on his chest, sighing happily as she drifts away into dreamland.

One of those nights on the list of the best ever.


End file.
